


The Last Human

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the Great Turf War, Inklings have prospered, and all have thought that Humans have gone extinct. They were wrong.There is still one left.





	1. Last Humanoid

_I awoke upon a beach. My head hurt, and I couldn't remember anything that had happened to me._

 

_I only saw a blade covered in a strange blue ink color a few feet away from me. I got up, and grasped the handle. It was as if it was made to be held by me. I found its sheath nearby, a small one. I attached it to my back, and sheathed the blade. I looked around, unfamiliar with my surroundings._

 

 

_I saw a city up ahead. Seems a few miles away. So, I started towards it. Hopefully I could find out what the hell happened._

 

_Somehow, I reached the city quickly, less than an hour._

 

_The hell?_

 

 

_As I walked into the city, I saw.... Squid People? They had tentacles for hair... and were just chatting as if they were normal people. I walked down the street, confused. I saw a couple of the squid people gaze at me._

 

"Yo, who's he?" One of the squid people said.

"I dunno. He doesn't look like an inkling to me, nor does he look like a jellyfish. He doesn't even have tentacles, he has fur on his head." Another squid said.

"He looks battered up. Ain't fresh in the slightest." Another squid commented.

"Why should that matter? Can he fight?" Another squid said.

 

More chatter, mainly about me, as more and more of the squid people, apparently called "Inklings" looked at me.

"Yo, he's got a slick weapon. Sheldon doesn't sell stuff like that at his store." Another inkling commented.

I walked to the center of the plaza, and saw a fat cat, with his fur in the pattern of a tuxedo, sleeping on a trashcan. I walked past him. He woke up, suddenly.

"Hey. You a new guy here?" The cat asked.

"I guess...?" I replied.

"Purr-fect. Head into that building over there. Do a 'purf' war. That'll get some respect onto you, meow." The cat said. O walked into the building.

 

 

I booted up Turf Wars.

 

 

 

I appeared onto a launch pad.

 

 

 

 

"Whoa! Hey, nice weapon!" One of the inklings said, grinning. A timer clicked down to 0. Then, the inklings started firing their weapons, which shot ink, at the terrain. They dove into the ink, turning into a squid, and swam foward. I, wanting to go along, slashed at the terrain. Ink sloshed from my sword, covering alot of terrain. I dashed foward.

 

Then, I saw an inkling armed with a blaster fire at me.

 

 

I covered my eyes, seemed like the end for me.

 

 

What did I do?

 

 

Somehow, I dodged. All of it.

I slashed at the inkling, and he turned into nothingness, a ghost squid floating up. A dashed foward, slashing the terrain. I dodged the ink fire of the enemy team, slashing them into nothingness.

 

We eventually won.

 

 

The score was 50 to 30.

 

I walked out of the terminal.

I heard clapping.

The inklings were... cheering?

 

"Woah, dude! That was awesome! How did you dodge the splattershot Jr?!" An inkling asked, slapping me on the back.

"Now that was 'purr-fection' at its finest. Definetly gave the enemy team a 'meowth'-full of ink." The cat said, still sleeping.

"Wait, do you have a sub and special?" The same inkling asked.

"What is a special?" I asked.

"You don't know what a special is?! C'mon, we gotta get to Sheldon's." The inkling said, grabbing my hand, as he lead me to a shop to the left. Inside, their was a hermit crab, with its shell on its head.

"Hello! Welcome to my sho- WOAH! WHAT WEAPON IS THAT?!" The hermit crab asked, shocked.

"He doesn't have a sub and special! You gotta get him one, sheldon!" The inkling said.

 

 

 

END OF CHAPTER ON A CLIFFHANGER.


	2. Splatfest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero gets his sub and special, and participates in a splatfest!
> 
> Also, we learn his name in the end.

I was able to choose my sub and special. I chose Burst Bombs as my sub and Inkstrike as my special.

 

Then, the big screen in the plaza booted up.

 

 

It was in Inkling Language, so I couldn't read it.

 

 

Two inkling girls, one with black tentacle hair, the other with white tentacle hair, appeared.

 

"Hold onto your tentacles..." The black inkling said,

"Its Inkopolis news time!" The white inkling said.

"Chocolate vs Vanilla, which is the best?" The black inkling said.

"Go over to the pledge box and pick a side!" The white inkling said.

"Staaaay fresh!" They both said, as the screen shut off.

"WOOOOO!!!" I heard many, many inklings cheer. I got into the pledge box and picked vanilla, before anyone else did. I was excited!

 

But, I needed new gear. I went into the place called the "Booyah Base." I entered the shop.

"Why hello! Welcome to- VWAAAATTTTT?! A fashion crime is in pro- vait! You are the special vone, I right, yes?" The jellyfish inside asked. I nodded.

"Vedy good! You get in instant freshness level to level 10! And a discount, vor being a special person. Anyvay, I got a special shirt for you! I vound it somevere zafe. Zeems comvy!" The jellyfish said, handing me a... bathrobe? HELL YES! I put it on, and it fit like a charm!

"Vy it vits you like it velonged to you! Free of charge!" The jellyfish said. I exited the place.

"WOAH! Now that is fresh!" An inkling cheered. I went into the splatfest. The cat pat me on the back.

"Good luck, kid. My name is Jud, by the way. Rather fitting name. Anyway, here, I'll give you a paw. Try swimming in the water, I think you may be immune to its effects." The cat named Jud said. I went into the terminal.

"Thanks... I just remembered my name... My name is...

 

 

Harrison."

 

 

END OF CHAPTER ON A CLIFFHANGER.


End file.
